


Distance/Childhood

by despairmeguca (obsess97)



Series: Nozonico Week [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Gen, ill try to make stuff that more shippy for other prompts this week, you can view it as shipping but its honestly more of a friendship type thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsess97/pseuds/despairmeguca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They weren't exactly friends, anyway. So Nozomi said nothing, kept her distance, and just watched.</i>
</p><p>For Nozonico week, organized by  <a href="http://saberin.tumblr.com">saberin on tumblr</a>! </p><p>Prompt 1- Distance/Childhood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance/Childhood

She went to their first live, hidden behind a wall. Nobody was there. She wasn't that surprised.

After all, there were barely any people there when Nico tried to form an idol group. The people in her class were still wary of any mention of the concept.

Still, she had gone. At that point, she'd been too shy to reveal that she was there, so she'd hidden in the shadows and watched from a distance. But even from far away, she could still see the passion in Nico's eyes. It was inspiring.

But the group had left her, one by one, and by the end it was just Nico in the Idol Research Club. It was easy to see how disappointed and lonely she was. It hurt Nozomi just to watch, being lonely was something she knew all too well.

It hurt so much that she wasn't sure what to say. She figured Nico would see it as pity, and she didn't want that. They weren't exactly friends, anyway.

So Nozomi said nothing, kept her distance, and just watched.

\---

She went to their first live. From her spot hidden behind the wall, she saw Nico sneak in.

She smiled.

\---

She watched as Nico joined μ's, pretending to be unaffected.

The smile on her face, however, said everything.

This time, Nozomi joined her.

\---

They practiced together, they sang together, they danced together, they performed together.

Nico was more than Nozomi could have asked for. 

She should have done something, back then, not stayed away.

\--- 

The third years were graduating. μ's was disbanding.

Nico was crying again.

This time, Nozomi cried with her.

\---

It hurt to hear her crying. It hurt to feel her shaking in her arms. It hurt to see her eyes filled with tears again.

It hurt more, Nozomi decided, to have left her alone the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted [on my tumblr](http://despairmeguca.tumblr.com/post/147555515077/nozonico-week-day-1)!
> 
> Hmu with prompts if you've got any, I'm always ready to drabble!
> 
> Kudos/comments are appreciated too, I crave attention haha


End file.
